


Exclusive Confession

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Acquaintances to friends to best friends to close friends to lovers, Afterparty, Developing Relationship, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Adventures, Going Home, Han River dates, Hotdog Bars and Tornado Potato, M/M, Midnight Food Trip, Odeng Fishcakes and Tea, Sunrise date, Sunrises, TaeKai says sleep is for the weak and let's just flirt, Take Me Home Tour, Tipsy TaeKai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I want to seduce you without saying anything."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 5
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Exclusive Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt TJ79 - Jongin & Taemin meet in the middle of the night after both partying with their friends. They're waiting alone for a bus that doesn't come & end up deciding to make their way back home together to help each other out through the tiredness/cold & not get into troubles. They wander through the city at night & have a few little random & absurd adventures & end up at Jongin's place first but it's almost sunrise & Jongin doesn't want to let Taemin get back to his own place alone because it could be dangerous & they're so exhausted already (he also just wants some excuse not to part ways yet).  
> They can either stay at Jongin's or go together to Taemin's

"

The dark room, the people, the flowing drinks and the loud music couldn't stop them in catching each other's eyes. As the night deepened, they got closer until the two of them decided to have a sweet escape. 

Acquaintances Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin decided to go somewhere else and leave their intoxicated friends at the bar after they told them they'd go home. They had a few drinks but they were sober enough to go around the area. They were tipsy but with only a look in each other's faces, they'd definitely do everything to stay sober, sane and awake even if it's already midnight.

""I'm not quite sure if buses would still be on the road it's already midnight. What do you think, Taemin?""

""I don't remember.. all I know is it's better to take the bus than to take a taxi. Taxi drivers take advantage of drunk people by charging more than usual even if we tell them that we're sober. No no no, I wouldn't let them take advantage of us. I'd rather walk.""

""Is it okay for you to walk?""

""Yeah, I'm fine with it since it's a form of exercise and it could also wake us up. Do you want to walk with me instead, Jongin?""

""Let's wait a bit more. Who knows, maybe we could still catch a bus.""

Jongin and Taemin waited for almost an hour but only taxis stopped by the street of the club as they offered their passengers a special and safer trip. The offer was good since it won't be hassle for them but they'd have to pay triple the amount for their fare so Taemin and Jongin firmly declined.

""Kids, you should take the taxi because buses only go here until 11pm and the first trip from the terminal would only start at 4am. It's almost 1am, you should go home. Why don't you hop in so I could take you home? This is for your safety."" Another taxi stopped by and offered but again, Jongin and Taemin declined.

""No sir. Thank you for the offer but we'll be fine. We're still waiting for our friends to come out. Have a safe night!""

""If you really don't want then I hope you'd stay safe on the road."" The taxi went away while the two new friends sighed.

""So there's no way a bus would come and the first trip from the terminals would be at 4am.. it's only 1am and if we'll wait for it, we'd have to stay for 3 hours more.."" Taemin said as he looked at Jongin's face.

""That's what he said.. so..""

""I guess we really have to walk. I don't mind walking but I think it'd be better if we won't walk fast. Let's savor the moment and the places we'll walk over at. Deal?""

""Yeah, sure. Deal."" Jongin smiled as Taemin wanted to walk at the side of the street instead because it would mean more time to be together.

""So you're a singer?"" Jongin asked as he smiled. Jongin have been smiling a lot since he was with Taemin, he himself was even surprised at himself.

""Yeah but I'm more of an indie singer. Why?""

""I'm actually a producer. And for some reasons, I want to give you a song as a way of saying thanks for hanging out with me and as an appreciation for being a friend.""

""That would be a bit burdensome for me.."" Taemin shyly answered as he smiled.

""But I insist! I'd get some inspiration first then I'll just send it to you afterwards. No big deal, Taemin because I want to help budding artists like you.""

""You have a heart of gold, producer Jongin. If that song becomes a hit, I'd definitely be very thankful to you. And don't worry, you're already included on the list of people I would give my first album to.""

""An album with your autograph would be nice so I'd have something to brag when you get famous.""

""Oh, okay haha. Don't worry, I'll give you one. Ah, it's still autumn but it's already this cold. It's nice.""

""Are you feeling cold?"" Jongin asked, a bit worried that Taemin might catch a cold.

""Only a bit but I'm fine. I like the cool breeze at night so I'm fine with it. How about you?""

""I do feel cold. I have thinner clothes and I've never expected that it'd be this cold. Oh my, now that I remember it, I left my coat at my friend Junmyeon's car..""

""You forgot about the coat and the fact that you left it on your friend's car? You're cute.""

""Thanks but it's one of the weird things about me - I tend to forget simple and trivial things. I remember things I should forget while I forget those things that I should remember."" Jongin said as he scratched his head.

""Maybe that's normal for an artist, even I suffer from that. You're not the only one.""

""Good thing I'm not too odd and it's not because of my age.""

""Now that you've mentioned, when's your birthday, Jongin?""

""January 14, 1994. How about you?""

""Hah. Call me hyung. I was born July 18, 1993.""

""Nah, I'd still call you Taemin. I only call people hyung when they're one year older than me.""

""Jongin, call me hyung.""

""Do aegyo first.""

""No. I hate aegyo..""

""You won't hear me call you hyung then."" The two laughed as they turned left by the end of the road. They spotted a convenience store so Jongin bought black tea for the two of them while Taemin bought some fishcake skewers.

""Ah, fishcake and fishcake broths never fail to warm people. Ya.."" Jongin took a bite of the last fishcakes from the skewers as he enjoyed it.

""Black tea is also a great cleanser of the pallete. I've enjoyed the food, Jongin. Thank you.""

""I just remembered that we just came from a Saturday night out with our friends and we had a few drinks earlier. The broth kind of cleared my mind. Thanks, Taemin.""

""No worries, Jongin. Ah, this is so nice! Good thing convenience stores exist or we wouldn't survive.""

""Indeed.""

The two continued to walk along the road. Jongin felt cold yet happy so he liked his arm to Taemin's arm.

""Oh, are you cold?""

""Ah haha a bit but because of the fishcake skewers, broth and black tea, I feel good. I'm just happy to walk home with you.""

""Aigoo. You're a sentimental soul, eh?""

""You can say that. Savoring the moment makes me happy. Simple things in life makes me happy.""

""You're such a pure soul, Jongin.""

""Sorry if I'm silent and if I'm just smiling, I'm just really happy.""

""I don't mind, it's fine with me.""

""I'm just worried because you might get sleepy if I continue to be silent. Do you want to grab some coffee?""

""Let's do that later. So you drink coffee too?""

""Actually no, I don't drink coffee because I hate coffee. It tastes like poison.""

""Poison? I've never heard anyone say that coffee tastes like poison. You're the only one."" Taemin laughed at Jongin while Jongin laughed at himself too.

'But seriously, I don't like it. It's so bitter, how could people drink it like it's not strong?""

""I drink iced americano but it doesn't taste like poison to me. It's good.""

""But it's so bitter, right? How could you do that?""

""Maybe I'm used to the bitter taste of it. Do you prefer hot chocolate instead?""

""Yeah, I prefer chocolate or tea. I also love bubble tea.""

""I think I should make you try an iced latte with sugar syrup or caramel macchiato.. Or a mocha latte or double chocolate with crushed chocolate covered coffee beans. There are sweetened coffee drinks and I think you could drink those instead""

""So you're a coffee enthusiast. That's good.""

""Kind of, since I used to work at a coffee shop 5 years ago.""

""Oh so that's why. You could handle coffee because you got used to it's taste. Woah.""

""I'm even surprised at myself for liking coffee because I'm a very picky eater.""

""Me too but I'm just curious.. What are the foods you can't eat?""

""Cucumbers! I hate cucumbers so much.""

""Why? Cucumbers are good though. I eat that on Tuna Mayo sandwiches and sometimes, I make cucumber lemonade. Cucumbers and pickles are good!""

""I don't know, I just really don't like it.""

""Uhm, how about the things you like?""

""I love runny eggyolks for sunny side up eggs. I eat them with stir fried noodles and bread slices.""

""Stir fried noodles are good! I always add dimsum and bean sprouts to it whenever I eat it.""

""Oh of course dimsum! Dumplings and also chicken feet. Ah, it's yummy.""

""So you eat chicken feet? How about chicken liver, hearts and gizzards?""

""Yes yes yes especially beef intestines! It's one of the best food to munch on when drinking soju! Wah. I'm drooling even if we just ate and earlier, we had some drinks. It's a pity that the bar doesn't serve those foods to munch while we drank."" They were all smiles but they got silenced when they heard a cat making a different purr. Street cats usually purr softly but the cat purred like it needed some help.

""Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Baby cat's limbs are stucked inside a metal can and he can't go out! Aigoo poor kitty."" Taemin said as he went near the cat who slightly retreated upon seeing them.

""It's okay, don't be scared, we will help you. Aigoo how did you get in there? You should always be careful. And aren't you cold?"" Jongin patted the cat's head that seemed to like his touches while Taemin helped the cat to slowly remove it's limbs out.

""It's a pity that the stray cats have to suffer from the cold.""

""If only I could adopt you, I would but my place doesn't allow pets. My dogs were even with my family. I'm so sorry.""

""Jongin, let's just get him some food. He might be hungry, he might be stucked in there for so long and he couldn't move to find food.""

""Oh yeah! We should make you drink milk and have something to eat.""

It's a good thing that there were cat food available at the convenience store so they fed the poor cat with milk and canned cat food. They let the cat finish his food first before they left.

""You look so cute talking to the cat as if you understand them. Jongin ah, are you a cat too?""

""Meow."" Jongin suddenly purred so both of them laughed.

""Ya.. don't tell me you're a catboy! The cat we've found is only a cat, I'm pretty sure of that but you.. you may really be a catboy and I would never know unless you tell me. Come on, it's okay. I'm not afraid of catboys and I'd still stay with you even if you're one of them.""

""I wish I am but I'm not. I just like cats even if my family have three dogs.""

""Oh so you have three dogs?""

""Yeah. We have three standard poodles named Monggu, Jjangga and Jjanggu.""

""You have a poodle too? Woah! I have a brown toy poodle named Eve and I also have another dog, a white maltese named Adam.""

""Adam and Eve? How cute! Are they a couple?""

""Maybe? I don't know but they don't fight so maybe there's friendship between them. Ah, I'll show you some of their photos."" Taemin said as he got his phone and excitedly showed the photos of his dogs to Jongin.

""Oh my gosh why does Eve looks like you? He's so cute!""

""So you're saying that I look like a dog especially I look like Eve?""

""I told you that you look like Eve because both of you are cute. Aigoo. Here's Monggu, Jjangga and Jjanggu. They're all big now.""

""Oh, they look like Eve's cousins! I know they are the same breeds but.. anyway, they look cute too even if they are already big.""

""Ah, now I miss them.""

""It's a bit ironic because the catboy named Jongin likes dogs and he have 3 dogs at that. Wow."" Taemin chuckled at the fact while Jongin looked at him.

""Meow."" Jongin purred again and Taemin smiled as he patted Jongin's head.

""He finally acknowledged it. Hahaha.""

""Fine, if you see me as a catboy then I am one. Meow.""

""You're such a cute catboy, Jongin.""

They teased each other like they have been friends for a long time and enjoyed their cute conversation until they have to pass by a dark alley.

""Do we really have to go this way?"" Jongin stopped on his tracks and asked Taemin.

""Yeah, we have to pass through this road since there's no other way. Jongin, are you scared?""

""Yeah. I'm scared of passing through such alley because I watched a few movies and when they went through a dark alley, they saw different creatures.""

""You're so cute! You're a big man but you're still a baby. It's okay, hold onto me and I'll lead the way."" Taemin assured Jongin as he offered his hand for Jongin to hold.

""Taeminnie, you're not scared?""

""Nope, I'm not scared so don't be scared because I'm with you. I'll protect you, Jongin. Don't worry."" Taemin intertwined his fingers onto Jongin's and Jongin held onto it tightly as he stayed close to Taemin with a side hug as they passed through the alley.

But Taemin wasn't good at directions. They went on the same spot thrice so when they successfully passed the alley and finally saw people, they asked for directions.

""Auntie, do you know the way going to the Han river towards Jayang-dong?""

""Kids, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!? You should be at home and you shouldn't be going around! Aigoo."" The old woman said as she closed her food tent.

""Uhm we actually live near the Han river and we need the directions so we could go back home.""

""Turn right then when you see the first street, turn left. After the second street, turn right again and you'd see Han river. Jayang-dong would be less than 20 minutes away from there by foot.""

""Oh alright! Thank you so much, auntie!""

""Aigoo kids these days.. you should go home and not spend midnights with your boyfriends! Aigoo."" Jongin and Taemin smiled at the same time as they heard the word 'boyfriends' but shook it off as they walked again.

""It's been a very long time since I last ate this! Woah."" Jongin exclaimed as Taemin broke the popsicle and gave one to him when they arrived at the Han River after going to a nearby convenience store to get a pack of chocolate twin popsicles

""Me too! It's been a very long time and I was really happy to see that in the chest freezer so I immediately bought one. I actually wanted to get two but I want to share one with you since a pack for each of us would make us shiver. I think this is a enough."" Taemin smiled as he saw Jongin's excitement over the popsicle he handed.

""Indeed. Thank you, Taemin ah.""

""You're always welcome, Jonginnie"" Taemin winked as he started to lick his popsicle. All of a sudden, Jongin started to feel a bit hot so he got half of the popsicle inside his mouth then sucked it, only to take it out of his mouth with a pop. Taemin was surprised with the way Jongin ate his popsicle so he got dirty thoughts, but he shook it off since they're not a couple and it's definitely not the right time for that especially they just got close. Jongin finished off his popsicle while Taemin watched him so he became a bit shy.

""Jongin ah..""

""Um?""

""We are all sobered up, right?""

""Yeah. I believe the alcohol is already out of our system. Or there might still be some but in a minimal amount so we're not affected by it anymore.""

""Yeah. We're all sobered up but I'm curious.. why is your face so red? That's definitely not the effect of alcohol.."" Taemin asked, which made Jongin's face redder.

""Ah is that so? My face tend to get red when.. I eat something cold while it's cold.""

""So it's a cold rash? We better get going then.""

""I'm fine though. I think we could stay here for a bit before we go.""

""Okay. Yeah I think it's good to stay a bit and relax before we start walking again.""

""Taemin ah, thank you. I'm happy that I became closer to you.""

""Thank you too, Jongin. I mean yeah we know each other's names and faces but we have never interacted before. We may be acquaintances but now, we're friends right?""

""Yeah. Friends.""

""Would you.. like it if we become more than friends?""

""More than friends? You mean-""

""The next stage after being friends. Close friends then best friends then maybe.. fall in love? Because I must admit, I'm very attracted to you. It's actually a bit unexpected but yeah, I am very attracted to you, Jongin.""

""Yes of course why not! We could fall in love along the way. Gosh, I'm happy that you have the same preference as me, Taemin ah.""

""The way you eat your popsicle told me about it."" Taemin couldn't hide his happiness and giddyness as he hoped that Jongin feels the same way.

""Actually, I also saw how you ate yours so I thought that maybe.. we're the same. Turns out that we really are."" Jongin shyly confessed that made Taemin chuckle.

""You're really so cute! Well, that's very good to know.""

""So you know.. Producer Jongin have dibs on singer Taemin.. That would be nice since we'd work things out as professionals and as friends that are attracted to each other.""

""You're attracted to me too? Really?"" Taemin's eyes lightened up as soon as he realized what Jongin meant.

""Yes. I mean why not? What's not to like about you? You're a very nice person so I like you. Anyway, this scene and feeling makes me want to write the song I'll give you.."" Jongin took out his phone and typed something on his notes.

_'There’s nothing else I can do, this isn't something like a casual encounter._

_Catching a taxi, let’s go somewhere right now in secret._

_I want to get out of this party with you. What do you want to do after that? You can’t pass me by._

_Can’t hold back now, no need to hesitate..'_

""Okay! The calm waters, the cool breeze then a great companion. It's a perfect day-ender. Thank you, Taemin.""

""You're right. The cool breeze makes my heart flutter. Thank you too, Jongin. I don't usually walk but I'm happy I walked after a very long time especially you're with me. For some reasons, I got entertained, got fully sobered up and got fully awakened. It'll be a good memory to look back.""

""I'm glad that you're also with me at this time. If not, I might still be at the bar and I might've been dead drunk now. I don't mind getting drunk with my friends because they will drop me off back to my house but I think I made the right decision to be with you and leave them as they enjoy the rest of the night.""

""Haha oh my gosh, I only remember them now because I was too focused on being with you. I don't really drink a lot because I usually go with my friends only as their companion. I have a few drinks then it's over. It's nice to do something new, especially with you. I don't worry about my friends though, they're all old enough to go home by themselves. I guess we could go and start walking again. What do you think, Jongin?""

""That would be good. Maybe we could see more of the streets while we walk and talk.""

"" _Ribbit_.""

""wha.. Jongin, did you hear that?""

""Uh yeah. Ya let's get out of here before the frogs hop around. Taemin!! There's a frog at the side of the bench! Let's go!"" Jongin instinctively ran away while Taemin was at the verge of a mental breakdown because he stepped on another frog at the grass and screamed as he went to where Jongin was.

""Oh my gosh I hate frogs!! Of all animals, I really can't stand amphibians!"" Taemin said as he tried to calm himself down.

""I'm.. I'm scared of them actually! Oh my.. I might not be able to sleep in peace later. Ah, my heart. Huhu"" Jongin said as he wiped some tears by his eyes so Taemin hugged him tightly and he did the same. They consoled each other after an absurd encounter while they heard and felt their heart beat along the way.

They may have lost their souls becayse they were like zombies walking at early dawn but Jongin and Taemin were still positive as they walked hand in hand towards the nearest convenience store from Jongin's home. They went to get some hotdog bars and tornado potato sticks to give them strength. It's already 4.30am and it's almost sunrise, Jongin and Taemin watched it together as they wished to have a progressive and harmonious relationship.

""Ah, finally we arrived in my place and it's already 4:30am. Taemin ah, would it be okay if you stay? You could sleep here at my place. I feel guity of tiring you out by walking with me just to drop me at my house then you'd go home by a taxi or by going home by train. Please? And I think it'd be better to sleep knowing that you're here. I promise, I will drop you off at your place in return!""

""Hmmm. Do aegyo first then I'll stay.""

""Of all things, why aegyo..""

""I'll go then. Enjoy the rest of the day and sleep well, Jongin.""

""Alright, I will do it! But if I do it, you should stay here and sleep beside me, okay?""

""Call, but if I would sleep here and you'd drop me off afterwards, you should also sleep at my place so it'd be fair enough. Deal?""

""You'd stay and sleep here at my place then I'll stay and sleep at your place afterwards? Alright deal.""

""Yes but do your aegyo first. I'm still waiting for it, Jongin."" Taemin got his hands folded in his chest as he waited for Jongin's aegyo.

""Aing~! Stay and sleep with Jonginnie please? Nini wants Taeminnie's hug.."" Jongin pouted as he cutely pleaded for Taemin to stay so Taemin's cheeks blushed.

""You're so cute!!! Okay, I will stay!! Can you do the pout again?"" Taemin went forward towards Jongin so he could see his pout closer.

""Like this?"" Jongin pouted and Taemin pinched both his cheeks. Taemin laughed with his eyes so Jongin laughed too.

""You're so cute, Tweety! You're Tweety Nini because of your noot and your cheeks..""

""Would you be sleeping here with me?""

""Yeah sure. Besides, you did the aegyo so I will keep my word and sleep here with you. I just hope that you'd keep your word and sleep at my place afterwards.""

""Yes, I'll surely do that. Uhm, here. You can change onto these, sleeping in those clothes might be a bit uncomfortable.""

""Thank you!"" When Taemin wore Jongin's clothes, it was a bit long so he looked like he's wearing a loose mini dress.

""You look good in my clothes. It gives me this feeling."" Jongin smiled as Taemin walked around his place wearing his oversized shirts like a cute boyfriend would do.

""I have that feeling too.. wearing each other's clothes.. this would make us closer, you know?""

""I know, that's why I made you wear that. Taeminnie, do you want to eat something? How about ramen?"" Jongin grinned as he changed his clothes.

""We could share a pack of ramen since we would have to sleep.""

""Alright. Do you want eggs on your ramen?""

""Pretty pretty please? Thank you! Ah, I'll help you with cooking.""

Taemin said excitedly while Jongin got his phone and typed another verse of lyrics again.

_'Softly whisper, say you can’t do it without me anymore._

_In the taxi we caught, I want to go check the whereabouts of love without saying anything while staring at each other._

_Words aren’t necessary, you can’t pass me by._

_There is nothing to fear If I’m with you.'_

Jongin and Taemin talked and laughed over eating ramen so some of the noodles got swollen but it's fine since they like swollen noodles too. With a spare toothbrush, they brushed their teeth together, applied skincare together and went to the bed together. With Jongin at the left side and Taemin at the right side of the bed, they looked at each other in a brand new perspective.

""I never thought you'd still look so good even if you're lying down. Woah.""

""Shut up, oh please."" Taemin was embarrassed, he covered his face with his tiny hands.

""Don't cover your face! Aigoo. But I'm serious. Anyway, I'm really thankful you stayed. You're here and I have someone to sleep with.""

""Am I your sleeping companion? Am I a pillow? Or am I your mother? Should I sing you a lullaby to sleep??""

""That's not what I mean.. since you're here, it really feels like home. Thank you, I've never felt this before so I'm quite.. cautious. I don't want to scare you off.""

""I'm not scared of you or anything though, because I feel the same.""

""I'm glad you do. Oh my, it's already 6am. ""

""We have to sleep then.""

""Wait, I have a present for you and I want to give it to you before we go to sleep.""

""Present?""

""Yeah. I promised to give this to you earlier.""

""Eh? Earlier? I can't remember anything that you've promised though.""

""Hahahaha I see it! We forget the things we should remember and we remember the things we should forget. It's okay, I will make you remember it then. Uhm, do you remember my profession?""

""You told me you're a producer. Oh! Oh my gosh, don't tell me..""

""What? Go ahead and say it.""

""You're gonna give me.. a song?""

""Bingo. You're not too forgetful yet so it's fine. I just finished the lyrics then maybe when I'm in the mood, I would complete it with the music itself. I'll also record a demo version of it for you. Here, take a look at the lyrics.""

""It would be nice if you'd read the lyrics out for me."" Taemin winked and of course, Jongin couldn't refuse Taemin's request.

""Fine, I'll read it to you."" Jongin cleared his throat and Taemin giggled, excited for what Jongin came up as his future song.

_""There’s nothing else I can do, this is not something like an casual encounter._

_Catching a taxi, let’s go somewhere right now in secret._

_I want to get out of this party with you. What do you want to do after that? You can’t pass me by._

_Can’t hold back now, no need to hesitate. Poisonous love._

_Softly whisper, say you can’t do it without me anymore._

_In the taxi we caught, I want to go check the whereabouts of love without saying anything while staring at each other._

_Words aren’t necessary, you can’t pass me by._

_There is nothing to fear If I’m with you. Dizzy love..""_

""Ah, this is so cheesy."" Jongin said as he paused after reading the first part of the lyrics.

""Nooooo I like it! Is that all?""

""There's still another verse including a bit of the chorus. Wooohh Kim Jongin fighting!!"" Jongin cheered for himself as he was shy to tell Taemin what he wrote.

""You need strength? You want a hug?""

""Uhm that would be great, I guess?"" Without hesitation, Taemin draped his arms around Jongin's waist and snuggled closer to him. They couldn't stop smiling as they snuggled.

""I want to see your face as I read this though..""

""Okay okay say it while looking at my face."" Taemin tried hard not to laugh nor giggle as Jongin started to be serious.

_""I can see it in your eyes, you can’t deny it anymore._

_We’re having good vibes, nothing else matter._

_We can make it right, guiding each other like destiny._

_Get faster than ever, I want to take you exclusively._

_Just answer no matter;_

_I want to seduce you without saying anything.""_ Jongin looked at Taemin's sparkling eyes and winked so they both giggled afterwards. Their faces were flushed red because of blushing while Taemin couldn't stop smiling.

""It's so.. nice.""

""Hope you like it.""

""I do!! I love your choice of words! And the lyrics.. it's really based on our adventures today.""

""It is. Definitely.""

""You're a genius! You finished that in only a few hours?""

""I guess that's the pros when you're inspired? Hehe. Anyway, that's my gift for you. The next gift is the music then the third gift is a demo. Hope you'd have that as a song in your album.""

""I will! I'll also do my best to give justice to your work. I love it! I love it so much.""

""Yay! Thank you. Okay, I guess it's really time to sleep because the sun is already angry. Taeminnie, good night and good morning.""

""Good night and good morning, Jonginnie. Thank you.""

""No worries. Thank you too."" 

""Ah, wait. You told me to sleep here right? Do you remember what you said earlier?""

""Which one?""

""We're just the same. Aigoo haha. You told me Nini wants Taeminnie's hug so can I hug you to sleep?""

""Oh. Yeah, I forgot about it already. Yeah sure, I'd love that."" Both of them smiled and hugged, with Taemin's head just below his chin and Taemin's face leaning onto his neck.

""Taemin ah.""

""Um.""

""I'm serious. I want to seduce you without saying anything.""

""Seduce me later when we wake up and when we sleep at my place then."" They patted each other's back and drifted to sleep, with a plan on staying at Taemin's house for a sleep over and to seduce Taemin in between.

"


End file.
